Disbelief
by abetterhuman
Summary: Faye finds out Dawn killed Henry.


Faye watched as the color of her coffee turned lighter as she added milk. She took a sip noting the temperature of the drink had also dropped but was still warm. She looked out the window appreciating the light rain that had begun to pour outside. Grabbing the cup she made her way towards the living room.

"I'm so sorry Henry."

Faye halted at the kitchen doorway when the sound of her mother speaking caught her attention. She held the warm cup tightly as she watched her mom, mid hallway, staring at a frame of Henry Chamberlain.

"I've made too many mistakes, with your granddaughter, your son and you. But I'm going to fix it, for Faye."

Faye felt sadness washed over her, she still missed her granddad dearly but she also felt warmed by the fact that her mom was really trying. She was also surprised at her mother's guilt considering she had been a witness of the strained relationship between them.

"Maybe one day you can forgive me for taking away your life."

She felt her heart still, her breath hitch. Her body was frozen but her mind was racing. Her mother had whispered the last part, but she had no doubt about what she heard.

Her hands started to shake and the cup slipped from her hands. It crashed on the floor breaking into various pieces. The warm liquid landing all over her shoes, but she didn't care.

Her mother turned at the sound, staring wide eyed, startled in not being alone as she believed.

"Faye."

Faye shook her head in disbelief, as if the mere action would make her mother disappear, would make this all a hallucination.

Her mother took a step towards her and she took one back.

"Faye let me explain."

Faye shook her head only then becoming aware of the tears running down her face. Her mother looked at her with a mixture of fear and shame but she couldn't deal with this right now. Forcing her body to move, she dashed towards the door needing to get away.

She made it out the door barely registering the water that was encompassing her.

Faye heard her mother call out from behind her. Using energy she didn't know she had, she sprinted as fast she could away from her house. Her body was on autopilot and she didn't care where she went as long as it was far away as possible from that woman.

* * *

><p>Faye was heaving by the time she reached the dock. She wanted to throw up, she had a headache and her lungs were burning. But more than anything there was a pain in her chest, a pressure that would not go away. A wound added to the haunting memory of her grandpa's death.<p>

She looked at the raging waves feeling helpless. What was once a drizzle was now a full storm. She sat at the edge not caring for her safety.

She sat there, dazed for what felt like hours, welcoming the numbness of the cold, and hoping to rid her body from emotions and logic.

When she lost her granddad she knew she still had her mother but now, she was alone. She looked at the roaring body of water before her, it would be so easy to just jump in and get lost.

Nobody would notice. Nobody would miss her.

She stood up on shaky legs. She loved the rain, but she hated bodies of water. She almost drowned and that's how she lost the person she cared the most about, the person who had saved her.

She was scared but she was also tired. She wondered if was this how she wanted to end her life.

She inhale deeply and with a just sliver of doubt she move her left leg forward only to fall backwards.

She landed on something soft and was left staring at the grey and dark sky above her. Only then did she become aware of the arms gripped tightly around her waist.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She heard Diana yell but she looked at the other girl with indifference. Not feeling like fighting or explaining herself she remained silent.

She watched the anger fade and be replaced with worry.

"Faye, are you okay?"

Faye looked at her hands. She was so close to freedom, to her grandpa and now she was here, she just didn't know why.

"Come on. We have to get out of here." The girl stood and pulled her up, Faye's body complying automatically.

With a firm hold on her hand she was led towards a car, seated and buckled. She gazed out the window faintly aware of the noise being emitted from the heater on its highest setting and the worried glances sent her way.

Before she knew it, she was being led out, a hand holding hers firmly. She stopped when she saw the house.

She panicked for a second thinking she was going to have to face her mother. Tugging fruitlessly against Diana, the other girl held her firmly.

"Faye calm down," Diana pleaded as she pulled her into her arms, "I brought you to my house to get you out of those clothes. I don't want you getting hypothermia."

Her head slumped into the other girls shoulder, the exhaustion was getting to her and she nodded feeling at ease that it was Diana's house. With an arm around her, Diana led her in and towards her room.

She sat on the bed watching as Diana removed her clothes.

Faye fumbled as she tried to remove her clothing, her muscles felt stiff and her hands trembled slightly. Noticing her dilemma, Diana helped her remove the wet clothing.

"You're really cold." Diana stated with worried. "Come on let's get you under the blankets and warm you up."

Lying down on the bed she finally noticed how her body was shivering. The covers felt useless against her freezing skin.

"I'm going to hold you okay? You're already presenting symptoms and I need to warm you up."

Any other day you would've protested but tonight, there is no will to fight. And as her warm body slides behind yours and she wraps her arms around you, you feel good for the first time tonight. You're not happy but at least you aren't lonely.


End file.
